Poison
by what a strange person
Summary: This is my first fic, I'm not sure how this will go- Someone posioned the night crews takeout, putting Grissom, Greg, and Sara in the hospital.
1. Default Chapter

Grissom had been acting strangely all day. Even a suspect in a robbery investigation asked him if he was feeling well, though, it was meant as an insult rather than a comment of concern.

He himself didn't know what was wrong. He had a fever, was sweating and, despite feeling dehydrated, was constantly using the bathroom. People kept telling him he needed to go home even though they knew he wouldn't.

Something was wrong, he knew it as well as anyone, but he refused to let that get in is way of going about cases normally, aside from his frequent bathroom breaks. He didn't appreciate people constantly telling him to go home either. He nearly went off on a secretary before realizing that she just wanted to tell him he had a message.

"It was very strange" she said when asked what the message was.

"Well what was it?" Grissom wanted to know, he was rather irritable at the moment.

"The only the message said was, blister beetle, I suppose it will mean more to yo…" she started but she stopped mid sentence at the look on his face. "Is there something wrong?" she inquired.

He turned around and immediately yelled to Warrick, the first person he saw.

"Warrick! I need you to take me to the hospital… NOW!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Desert Palms Hospital and Grissom was being treated with Cantharidin poisoning.

_Why hadn't the thought occurred to me before_, Grissom wondered. He knew the symptoms of Cantharidin poisoning, though it was mainly found in livestock. _You don't normally go around eating blister beetles_, he reminded himself.

That was another question. How had he ingested the poison? He hadn't eaten any hay that he could think of, nor had he been around a farm in the last 24 hours.

"How're you doing?" Warrick had just entered his room. "Don't sit up, just because the doctor said you were going to be fine doesn't mean that you don't need rest".

"I'm doing as fine as I could possibly be," retorted Grissom. "When are they going to let me out of here?"

"It all depends on how you system reacts to the antidote" replied Warrick. "In the meantime I've alerted the rest of the team of you condition. Do you have any idea how you got this Cantharidin stuff anyways?"

Grissom said nothing. The thought had just occurred to him that if he had ingested the poison he might have done so at work, and that put every one else in the lab at risk. _Son of a bitch,_ he thought, _what if I'm not the only one on the team whose been exposed to the Cantharidin poison? The whole lab is in danger!_

"Grissom?"

"Warrick, I need you to call the lab, get them to test every one for signs of Cantharidin poisoning."

"Alright boss."

"And make sure that they send anyone with signs of fever, sweating, increased heart and respiration rates, dehydration, sweating and diarrhea."

"No problem." And with that Warrick set off to call the lab, leaving Grissom to ponder how the poison had gotten into his food.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Within ten minutes, every body in the lab had been examined and two members had been sent to the hospital immediately. One had just trace amounts in their system and the other was in intensive care.

When the news reached Grissom as to whom the other people poisoned were he was in shock. It was the same two people he had eaten takeout with at the end of last shift: Greg Sanders and the lovely Sara Sidle.


	2. Chapter Two

Grissom felt like he was going to puke, and he was relatively sure it wasn't from the effects of the poison either. _Sara, Sara, Sara!_ Normally when thoughts of her raced insanely through his head he was at work and blocked them out. Now however, with a fever and racing heart rate as it was, he didn't bother. Besides, he was in a hospital so she couldn't distract him from his work now. He was concerned for Greg too, mind you, but he couldn't help but dwell on the though of Sara sick. _It's my fault too, I shared the takeout with her… them._

His thoughts were interrupted when a nurse came in to check on him. She was short, older, with a stocky build. He vaguely recalled seeing her earlier, though was having trouble with the name. _Rosy, Rose, Randy?_

"Mr. Grissom?" She asked. "Hi. My name is Renée. You paged for a nurse. Is there anything I can help you with?" She spoke with a soft simple voice that suggested she was talking to someone slow.

_Ah, yes that was her name, why the hell is she talking to me like I'm an imbecile? Eh, it's unimportant- question… right. _"Yes, I was wondering if you could get me some information."

"I'll try." She replied. She was still using that same tone. Grissom decided to ignore it. "What do you want to know?"

"Two of my collogues were checked into the hospital recently- could you tell me which one is in ICU? Their names are Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders."

"Oh, your know Mr. Sanders!" the nurse said. She sounded rather giddy all of a sudden and Grissom could have sworn that she was almost giggling. "Yes, Miss Sidle would be the one in ICU Mr. Grissom", she said, though more solemnly this time, "she is currently receiving emergency medical treatment for the very same poisoning that you are."

"Thank you ma'am, that's all I wanted to know." He could barely hold a calm expression as he watched her leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Nick and Catherine had just come to visit him and had a plant with them.

"Fine… who do you have back at the lab?" _Stay clear of Sara, stay clear Gil!_

"Warrick's tying up a few loose ends at the moment," Nick replied, "Someone from dayshift is going to head up the investigation of your poisoning." He added with a somewhat sour look on his face.

"Nick, I know you wanted this case, but you work under me. It would be too much of a conflict of interest." Secretly, Grissom wished that they could work his case. That was out of the question though, considering that Ecklie had just decided to scrap the little shift changes he had made earlier. He was glad that Ecklie had reversed the changes but he would have felt a little better if it had been one of his own working on his case. His and Sara's case. And Greg's too, of course.

"So… have you heard about how Sara and Greg are doing?" he asked, keen on changing the subject, but not realizing exactly what he was changing it to. _Shit! I was supposed to stay clear of that wasn't I?_

"Greg's doing great," Said Catherine with an optimistic air, "They're going to release him in a couple of hours."

"Yea, they should've done it sooner, but the nurses seem to have taken a liking to him" Nick added with a slight smirk.

"Oh. That's wonderful." Grissom said, he noticed that they didn't mention Sara. _ Don't think about her. Don't think._

"So when do you recon you'll be out of here?" inquired Catherine.

"Shouldn't be too long, maybe tomorrow afternoon." He replied.

"That's good," Nick said. He looked like he wanted to say more but Catherine shot him a look.

"What?" Grissom asked, though he already thought he knew. He could feel his heart racing.

"It's nothing that you need be bothered with now." Came Catherine's all too quick response.

No amount of badgering he could see would dissuade them from keeping him in the dark so he just gave up. He was almost sure by their insistence on not telling him what it was, and was almost glad they refused. He didn't want to hear it just now. He didn't want to hear it ever.


	3. Chapter Three

First off, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing... it means a lot to me and keeps me writing! Also, I am a person who _loves_ chapter titles, but when I finally get around to writing my own story I can't think of any! It makes me sad. So I would just like to apologies for not having them. Now for our feature presentation.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, Mr. Grissom- I thought you had been discharged earlier today." It was Renée the nurse he had paged earlier asking for information about Sara… and Greg. He was talking to her now for a similar purpose.

"Yes, just a little while ago. I was just wondering if you could tell me where I could find Sara Sidle." _…preferably happy and healthy._

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. She isn't allowed visitors at the moment." The nurse was wearing an expression that didn't exactly raise Gil's spirits.

"Thank you. Well…" Gil trialed off. _Should I ask about her condition, do I want to know? Yes, I have to know. _"… Can you tell me how she's doing?"

"She is currently unconscious, but that is all I can tell you right now, her doctor should come by shortly, he may be able to tell you more."

Grissom thanked the nurse and sat down in the waiting area.

_Unconscious, that doesn't sound good. I never lost consciousness, nor did Greg. Wait the poison of the blister beetle shouldn't cause loss of consciousness. What's going on here!_

His thoughts raced in a panicked fashion, but his face remained forcefully expressionless. Usually he didn't have much of a problem not showing facial expressions, all his life he had had difficulties showing proper facial expression for situations, so he had become accustom to keeping blank, unreadable faces. Strangely when it came to Sara, doing that seemed so much harder.

His thoughts slowly drifted to the last time he was at Desert Palms. He had been investigating the death of a nurse named Debbie and her boy friend. Just thinking about it gave him the chills, and there aren't many things that can do that to him.

_She looked so much like Sara, _his mind swarmed with memories from the case. They had failed to find the murderer, though Grissom had a fairly good idea of who it was.

Grissom closed his eyes. _Relax Gil, just relax, it wasn't Sara, no matter how much they resembled each other. Nothing happened to her… then. Oh, God she's somewhere in here, lying unconscious in a hospital bed, and I'm out here thinking about a case that was over a year ago! What the hell is wrong with me?_

He started to panic. His breathing became more and more rapid. _I've seen her almost every day for the past, what, five years? What happens if I wake up one day and she's not there any more? Could I deal? God knows I love her…_

At that last declaration Grissom's thoughts stopped dead. _ What did I just say… think… whatever. _He had known it for years, so had, he suspected, most of his colleagues (despite his efforts to keep it hidden), but never in all his days had he ever admitted he loved her. He had never admitted that he loved anyone, not even to himself. Somehow the admission calmed him down. He opened his eyes again and was about to reach over and grab a medical magazine when he heard his name called.

"Mr. Grissom?" Nurse Renée had just called out to him.

"Yes?"

"I've just spoken with Miss Sidle's doctor. He can see you in a moment and give you an update on her condition." Her expression was one of pity.

"Thank you ma'am…" he considered his next question very carefully, he didn't want to be offensive, but knowing who was taking care of Sara was something very important to him. "Is he an experienced Doctor?"

"Oh, yes! One of our best!" the nurse said. "He requested Miss Sidle's case specifically actually, I thought he knew her."

"Really?" Grissom inquired. "I don't believe she knows any doctors."

"Oh, well you can ask him yourself, here he comes now."

Grissom looked up, just as Sara's doctor rounded the corner. He nearly passed out. This was not good.


End file.
